


The Writing on the Wall Says ‘I Love You’

by zandalorian



Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: Episode Related, F/F, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 23:59:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10673442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zandalorian/pseuds/zandalorian
Summary: A rewrite of that conversation in 'The Writing On The Wall' where there are admissions of feelings.





	The Writing on the Wall Says ‘I Love You’

**Author's Note:**

> This fic will make significantly more sense if you've read 'The Writing on the Wall,' so I recommend you do that first.
> 
> The first seven sentences and last four sentences are taken almost directly from that piece, with minor alterations.

"I am thankful for your companionship. You have taught me much about what it means to be a friend, Chandra. It means much to me."

"Right. Yeah." A soft smile returned to Chandra's face. "I want to be a good friend to you.” She paused for a moment, biting her lip. “And, maybe, if you want to, someday, something more?” 

Nissa blinked. “Something more?” Chandra shifted awkwardly.

“Yeah, you know, like. Dating?”

Dating? Nissa had never considered it, not really. Not after her spark had ignited and she’d left Zendikar that first time. Not for her. But. She looked into Chandra’s honest face, her lower lip still between her teeth in apprehension. She hadn’t considered dating, because the possibility hadn’t occurred to her. Now that Chandra had introduced the idea, it… wasn’t unappealing. 

“Dating.” She tested the word out. Chandra shifted nervously.

“Yeah, I just, really like you, Nissa. Like, really like you. I dunno, you’re just. So beautiful, and you always try to make time for me, and I feel so much calmer around you? And you came with me to Kaladesh, and you supported me. And I just — I’ve never met anyone like you, Nissa. No one. And I don’t want to make it all about me, or anything, because you don’t have to do anything because I said this. We can pretend it never happened if you want, we talked about how we’re good friends and stopped there, totally fine.” Chandra backtracked. Her hands returned to buckling and unbuckling her vambrace. 

Nissa reached out a hand to still the restless movement of her friend. “Chandra. I also really like you. Truly. I had not considered something more, because I was not expecting that for myself. However,” her words slowed as she carefully planned them. “I am not opposed to something more. Not today, maybe, but soon? I don’t think it’s the right time, having just arrived in an unknown plane while looking to destroy Nicol Bolas, but,” She looked into Chandra’s eyes hopefully. “I think I would like something more.”

Chandra locked eyes with her and gave her a surprised but earnest smile. 

“To someday, then.” She said, and clasped Nissa’s hand.

Nissa beamed and tightened her grip on Chandra’s hand. They stayed that way for a few long moments before, reassured, Nissa placed her cup on the edge of the fountain.

"I think I'm feeling better. Let us continue."

The elf stood and walked on. After a breath and a relieved sigh, Chandra followed.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't stopped screaming since 'The Writing on the Wall' came out, so this fic happened.


End file.
